Coma
by K.Holtzman
Summary: Tig is hurt and its all Chibs fault...Or is it? A series following these two and there turn from brothers to friends to lovers...maybe. Slash- again SLASH. don't like don't read. Chibs/Tig Showing their relationship not just some sexy fun though there is some of that too. :) Keeping it rated T for now- subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, never have and probably never will though I'd love to. All the characters and whatever else belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. The storyline is mine though. But I make no profit from this unless you want to count the shits and giggles I get from doing it.**

**_A/N: Okay so a new series I'm starting. Originally started by a one word prompt and went from there. It will bounce back and forth between timelines, but hopefully I made it easy enough to follow (let me know if I didn't and maybe how I can fix that.). All the flashback will be in italics and present day will be normal font. My goal was to focus on a relationship between Chibs and Tig rather than just sex (though there is some of that, just not till later.) So this is the development of that relationship. My brain is constantly spewing ideas which may lead to future crazy stories. These are fairly normal though. Anyway the chapters are fairly short and essentially snapshots. Again going for a relationship, I literally have a little Tig and Chibs following me around begging me to write something of sustenance, I'm not sure how they feel about being fuckbuddies but oh well..._**

**_If you are a new reader of mine- Welcome to the fold! Hope my insaness isn't too much._**

**_If you are a returning reader- Thank you and please stay tuned to the program, there is more to come._**

**_WARNING: Slash, m/m. Non-constructive reviews will be utterly destroyed in some way shape or form in a devioud way of my choosing. :)_**

**_And to MrsAlexTrager, I hope this works for you, it will come in bits but maybe it will be what you're looking for. Let me know if I'm way off._**

Chapter One- Coma

The mechanical whine and beeps of the machines bounced off the walls of the small, confined, windowless, starch white room. They had an eerie effect; created a strange uneasiness within you. Rattled your bones, made you jump, the cacophony of noises put you on edge like that infamous music from Jaws.

The machines and the noises they made, however, had become the theme of his life. Everyday, every minute that he could spend, was spent here. All of his spare time, allowed or not, he came here. The white walls had become his best friend, many nights turned to days with the walls listening to his every word and bouncing back to him. Regurgitating everything and spitting it back in his face- essentially he was yelling at himself.

The tattered, raggedety, three-and-half legged chair had become accustomed to his hunched form, where he held his head in his hands; palms pushing into his eyelids creating exploding lights.

Tonight he sat in the corner, far away from his usual place at the right side of the bed. He was tired, his bones ached and eyes burned with redness and the need for sleep. Yet he didn't feel tired; just felt devestated, confused, lost, not sure where to turn or what to do. He stayed awake running through all the facts they've learned since then, what plans of action they could take. A shot at a Son had to be repaid- you don't get away with something like this.

At the same time, no matter how much he replayed everything and rechecked things- none of it made sense. He felt the need to do something, to atone. Yet none of this was his fault, he knew that but he couldn't stop. Couldn't stop blaming himself.

Right now he wished for a window, to be able to look at the night sky, the stars, the moon, and anything else that added to the charm of the night. Being able to just watch the sky was something he enjoyed immensely, the appreciation for the simplicity of the lives the stars lived appealed to him, an appreciation he thought no one else shared until that one night, all those years ago soon after they first met...

_**A/N And the ya go, chapter one. I'm posting two today as well. It will be ther first flashback scene. But again keeping these chapters short and updates willl be sporadic. Now I must go figure out how I will do all my homework that should have been done weeks ago in one night. Score one for procrastinayion.**_

_**Stay Frosty.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, never have and probably neve will though I'd love to. All the characters and whatever else belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. The storyline is mine though. But I make no profit from this unless you want to count the shits and giggles I get from doing it.**

_**A/N: So here is chapter two. Hope you enjoy . I don't really have alot to say other than this is a flashback scene and there will be no sexy fun (sorry but bare with me eh?)**_

_**WARNING: I think I will take non-constructive reviews, print them out, and shoot them to smitherines with a paintball gun. Them things can hurt up close :)**_

Chapter Two- Two stars and a Whole Lotta Sky

Years ago:

Chibs wasn't sure what was more difficult- nursing the half empty bottle of whiskey in one hand, or nursing the gash over his eye with the other.

It'd been two months since he arrived in Charming. The place was great, had a charm to it that reminded him of the old village he was born in back in Scotland.

The SAMCRO boys had already become his close friends, his brothers. Bonding with them came easier then it did with his Belfast brothers; though at the same time he didn't feel close to them. The distress from the events of Jimmy O. and Fiona still hung over him, depressed him, angered him. He lost everything almost over night, that was the feeling at least. How was he suppose to get over that? He'd just lost his wife, his daughter, his country, his brothers. And yet just as quickly had gained a new country, and new brothers. But his wife and daughter were gone- possibly forever.

The memories of them, good and bad were driven out by the throbbing of his head. Maybe having a little go with some of the guys hadn't been the smartest thing; even if he had won the fight.

The victory did gain him some time alone however, time away from all the chaos of the party. As much as he loved a good shag in bed accompanied by alcoholic drinks and rough-housing with his brothers, some quiet alone time was nice too. He loved spending it outside, especially at night under the open sky- another great thing about Charming, no over-sized ugly buildings blocking the beautiful ceiling over earth.

Chibs groaned as he heard the sounds from inside the clubhouse drift out when the door swung open.

"Nah, nah. I'm done for the night. Go on doll, go somewhere else." There was a a jarring hit as the door slammed shut. Chibs watched the whole exchange quietly, silently laughing at the annoyed reaction from the whore. He watched with a small smile as the lean man on the wrong end of the whores wrath came strutting in his direction, making a beeline for the row of bikes.

Chibs locked eyes with the other man, giving a nod of acknowledgment before turning back to the sky, staring up at it with his eyes wide and glazed over.

A few seconds later, there was a thud beside him. He jumped, eyes snapping into focus to see the grinning Sgt at Arms sitting on the picnic table top next to him.

"That hurt?" He asked, poking at Chibs' wound.

"Yeah," Chibs swatted his hand away, glaring at him. "Like a bitch now."

"You outta stitch it up."

"I will, later. When I'm less drunk maybe." Tig laughed, digging around an inside pocket of his cut. Chibs watched curiously, his eyes widening as Tig pulled out a needle and some thread.

"I can do it now." He gave Chibs a wink.

"Like hell are ya gonna touch me."

"Oh come on! I may not be a fucking surgeon but I'm pretty damn good." Chibs wasn't so sure.

"You carry that stuff on ya?"

Tig shrugged. "Something I picked up in the Corps. There's times when you ain't got a medic. Same here with the club. So I just make sure I can stitch myself up." He started to thread the needle, grinning at Chibs uneasiness. "Relax brother, it won't hurt...much." Chibs polished off the whiskey as Tig steralized the needle with his own alcohol and then Chibs let Tig work- he must be more drunk than he thought to let Tig do this.

Minutes later they were both quiet, lighting their own cigarettes and staring at the sky. Chibs stretched his feet out in front of him leaning back against the table, hands drifting over the surprisingly even stitches that now lined his head. Tig laid on the top of the table, boots tapping a nameless tune on the bench.

"Thought yeh was going home brother. Done for the night eh?"

Tig snorted. "Ain't got a home, just wanted to get away."

"I feel you there brother." Another silence fell upon them, the howling winds and crickets chriping the only thing keeping from complete silence.

"It must be nice."

"What?"

"The stars, they just...hang there. Never stop shining just sit there and do nothing but one thing, burn. Burn bright and hot, poking through the darkness of the night. Bringing some light to this dreary world. It must be nice. To only have one purpose, with no complications, and all you have to do is sit there, and watch. They're all probably looking at us like were idiots. Running around, trying to get somewhere..."

"Always in a rush to get nowhere. Never stopping to appreciate simple things." Chibs finished for him. Tig stared up at him, his blue eyes shining silver with the moonlight.

Tig grinned. "Exactly."

Chibs grinned back.

"Yeh know, back in Scotland we have a big view, no trees or noth'n gettin in the way. Just pure open plains with the sky and stars above and grass below. It was simple back then, don't get me wrong I love the club but sometimes..." He sighed.

"It's overwhelming?" Chibs nodded. "Too fast, too much shit. Nothing like the simple night."

"Never knew you liked sight-seeing Tig."

"Ha, you make this sound like some tourist shit. Nah, not sight-seeing. But taking a minute to have a smoke and stare at the sky? Yeah, I'll do that any day."

"I'd drink to that brother." Chibs grinned hoisting up his smoke in a toast. Chibs couldn't help laughing at the way Tig's eyes sparkled in mischief as he grinned, pearly whites lighting up the night with those glinting sapphires.

**_A/N: So there is another one done. And I will be gone for awhile. School is a total spoil sport when it comes to writing. But I have tons of chapters written up for this, well not tons but like 10 so its just a matter of getting to a computer. Please review._**

**_Stay Frosty._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: So I 'd like to say- two chapters going up today. It was gonna be three since chaoter 3 is so short. But chap 5 has mysteriously disappeared off my computer O.o No worries though I just got to retype it, I haven't written on paper...somewhere. I'd just like to say in all the flashback chapters- which is every one but the hospitalo scenes- Chibs and Tig are NOT together, at least not yet. and I mean NOT. Like no sex, no "what the fuck are we doing?" none of that. Just plain friends and brothers._**

**_Warning: Pointless reviews will be fed to my dog :)_**

Chapter 3- A Cot with your Sadness?

He shook his head in a start as a nurse drifted in, "Would you like a cot sir?" Chibs stared blankly for a moment. "Sir?" He shook his head, more in hopes of concentration then rejection. This nurse was one of the nice ones, a woman not much younger than himself but definitely still looking like she was 26. A pretty brunette with a fake smile plastered on most of the day, tired of the daily hassle of the hospital. She always had a genuine smile for Chibs however; she seemed to feel sorry for him but without pity. Just genuinely sorry for the pain he was obviously going through and how unfair the world was to some people in general- including herself.

"No, no I'm fine. The chairs fine." He gave her a weak smile. One she returned with a bit of hesitance, concern flashing in her eyes. He must look like shit, he couldn't remember the last time he slept, or had a shower for that matter, and he was pretty sure he hadn't eaten for at least a day.

The nurse disappeared into the dimly lit hall, and true to her credit returned with the cot Chibs had denied and set it up in the corner closest to the bed. She gave Chibs a comforting squeeze of the shoulder before walking out, closing the door behind her.

Chibs stood and stretched, joints popping from the stiffness; he'd been in that chair for hours. He removed his cut laying it on another chair, placing it next to the folded one already there. He then rolled into the cot, kicking his feet out and squirming around till he was comfortable.

His chocolate eyes focused on the rise and fall of the man's chest, occasionally flicking to the monitor that showed heart rate. He watched till he was satisfied the heart wouldn't stop when he looked away; he then let his eyelids slip shut. Mind wandering but coming to the events that led to being at the hospital. Tripping over the memories as he tried to analyze every part, trying to figure out what could have gone different.

_**A/N: Short chapter I know, number 4 is a bit longer and mysterious. I just love to mess with Tig! Then hate myself for it later. Anyway I recommend you little readers watch the show. Ihave atendency to talk about it and I don't want my blabbering to ruin it for you.**_

_**Good reviews and critiques are welcomed :)**_

_**Stay Frosty.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So this one is a bit wierd. And I will be re-uploading chapter 2 of Coma just cause. Anyway yes this one is a chapter I seriously want your opinion on, well this oe and the next few and all of them really. But still reviews please!**_

_**Warning: I'm going to shoot bad and pointless reviews. Like seriously, found a guy, I can get me a gun. Gonna print the suckers out and shoot the to pieces. 8) (And one of these days I will use the warnings section for actual warnings.)**_

_**And we are adding a new section- song inspiration. For the chaps and fics inspired by songs.**_

_**Song : Even If I Could by Papa Roach (I shall upload with lyrics at another time)**_

Chapter 4- Blood, Cold, and Everything in Between

"What the fuck is this Tiggy?" Tig didn't look at him, just shivered as the cold air blew across his bare torso, pulling his legs in and holding his head in his hands as he sat on the table. "Tig?" Chibs turned around; Tig was shivering- his teeth chattering. It sent a pain of sympathy through Chibs. "Shite...Are you cold?"

Tig roughly shook his head, staying hunched and confined, trying to keep his body heat, blowing out the cold air with his exhales.

Chibs muttered under his breath, sometimes Tig's tough guy act got on his nerves. Tig could be one tough son of bitch but he wouldn't admit something as simple as being cold. Chibs peeled off one of his jackets draping it and his arm over Tig's shoulder, pulling him close.

He could feel Tig tense, his muscles bunching together in protest but Chibs didn't care, just held Tig closer, rubbing up and down his arms in hopes of warming him up.

"Come on Tig, talk to me? What the hell did you do?" He should've been horrified, shocked, disturbed at the very least and maybe even a little scared; the amount of blood should have been frightening enough. Chibs wasn't however, the blood that coated Tig's skin wasn't even in his thoughts as he tried to coax the man into telling him what the hell happened. Chibs just couldn't leave him out here to freeze by himself, especially if this shit blew back on the club.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Tig shouted, louder than he intended, his outburst didn't seem to affect Chibs at all though. "I just, I-I don't...fuck." What was he suppose to say? He couldn't remember anything! He didn't know how he got here, where he was, or how Chibs even found him! Let alone what he did. He stared at his hands, the blood was drying on them, turning them red, the way it coagulated on his skin irritated him, made it itch. "Where did it all come from?" Tig whispered more to himself but Chibs heard.

"From those bodies over there." He replied softly, pointing into a distant, dark corner. "Do you know them?"

"What? No. No. I've never even seen 'em before!"

"Then why did ya kill 'em Tig?"

"I didn't!" Chibs gave him a pitiful look, his eyes soft but disbelieving. "I didn't! I swear! Please Chibs...I didn't...I didn't...do it...I didn't..." Tig's voice dropped into a drone, too hard to understand and too soft to hear.

"Alright, shush now. It's okay, I believe yeh." He pulled Tig closer, rubbing circles on his back. They were gonna have to get out of this cold soon.

"Chibs I'm serious I di-"

"Hush, hush. It's alright, I know. I believe ya. I promise Tiggy. I believe ya, yeh didn't do it." He kept his voice low and soothing in an attempt to calm Tig down. He could see the man's eyes getting wide, his voice had been a frantic whine, and even his small movements were harsh with adrenaline and worry.

Chibs didn't know what had happened. How those two people died why Tig was covered in their blood, or why Tig seemed like an incoherent adrenaline junky right now that needed a fix? It was pertinent however to keep Tig calm. The blue eyed devil was enough of a wild card in his most sane state, even more so in the unstable, scattered, anxious state he was in now. After that he would have to get Tig cleaned up, and then figure out what the fuck was going on.

The shadows creeped around him, covering him in the darkness, the body dropped when he heard something slide across the floor.

He pulled the thick piece of metal from its holster, sweeping the room with the barrel. A slim form slid out from behind a box and leaned heavily on the wall.

Chibs leveled the gun with the silhouette's head. "Come on out ya fucking bastard!"

"Shit!" The form materialized into a human, the lines defining a stout muscle-head. Blood marred his face and he held an arm tightly to his side. "Who the fuck are you? You aren't the one from earlier..." The man's eyes narrowed as he focused on Chibs gun. "I suggest you leave them bodies here boy, and leave."

"You killed these people?" Chibs huffed out, more surprised than he should be. He had promised Tig he believed him but deep down he didn't.

"That's none of your business. Now get your skinny ass out of here and maybe I won't kill-" The killer's body dropped to the floor with a thud, gunshots echoing off the walls, three cartridges pinging on the floor. Chibs holstered the glock, guilt flowing through his system as he dragged the bodies over to the new one. He should've believed Tig, so what if he was high? Seeing people brutally murdered the way these people were, even if you are responsible for a lot of deaths, would fuck up anyone even remotely normal- including Tig. That was the last time he would ever disbelieve a brother.

He'd have to apologize later, right now the cops we're on their way and he had to get all four of the bodies into the back of the club van- with no help from the past out Tig in the front seat.

It was gonna be a long night.

_**A/N: So I've decided to put some stories on hiatus. None of the slash fics, just my OC fic The Road Not Taken. Just until winter break, so I can plan, research, outline, and actually write some chaoters up. I"ve just been stuck.**_

_**Let me know what you think.**_

_**Stay Frosty.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, never have and probably never will though I'd love to. All the characters and whatever else belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. The storyline is mine though. But I make no profit from this unless you want to count the shits and giggles I get from doing it.**

**_A/N: Told you I didn't lose chapter 5! ^.^ Enjoy_  
**

**Warnings:Mention of drug use and some murder and it's SoA I mean really.**

Chapter 5- A Wee High Devil or a Drunk Drugger?

"Well is he alright?" Chibs gave Clay the universal shake of a hand that meant "sorta". "What the fuck is that suppose to mean. Is he alright or not? I don't want some middle shit!" Chibs sighed into his beer bottle, swirling the brown liquid along the sides as he flicked his eyes up to Clay at the head of the table, the chair to his right bare.

He grimaced at that, another reminder that he needed to get back to Tig soon, preferably before the man woke up. "Well he ain't okay Clay! He saw three people fucking murdered!"

"He's seen people killed before! This is Tig!"

"Yeah killed! Not fucking murdered. He doesn't see a family of three gutted like a fucking pig and tortured every night of the damn week Clay! They were innocent, not like the dirty bastards we kill on a regular basis. These people were victims of some psycho serial killer! Seeing people die like that fucks you up, not to mention he was probably high when it happened and the shrooms made it more traumatic." Chibs leaned back in his chair, giving the president a cold look. This crap was a waste of his time.

"Well where is he now?" Clay ran a hand through his hair, great, just great, Tig had fucked up again.

"He didn't do anything." Chibs shot back quietly, his voice calm but threatening. Clay turned back to him, eyes wide and annoyed.

"What did you say?" He leaned down to get in Chibs face.

"Yeh're thinking 'Oh Tig, fucking everything up again' but he didn't fucking do anything! He tried to save them! That's why he was covered in their blood! He fought the killer off! Yet yeh're gonna stand there and blame him? What the fuck man?"

"You're overstepping it Scot." "I ain't overstepping, just telling it how it is." Chibs stood as well, level with Clay, both men's eyes burning with anger and their faces looking worn.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down 'eh?" Jax was in between them instantly, jumping from his chair at Clay's left. "No one's blaming Tig here," he said looking pointedly at Chibs, the Scot pulled back a little, relaxing his stance. "And this stuff has nothing to do with the Club, we can't get in trouble for it." He turned toward Clay, his head cocked slightly.

Clay pulled back from the table, face softening and eyes losing all their anger. He leaned back against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Right, right." The older man took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts. "Okay, but where is Tig? If he's as messed up as you say he can't be alone."

Chibs nodded, a nod that also said 'We're good' just as Clays returned nod said. "I've got him back at my place."

"Now? He's alone?" Bobby gasped from across the table, Chibs shook his head.

"He's asleep. I got rid of the blood, the evidence. Knocked him out, he needed to rest but wouldn't stop jumping around like a fucking bug. I had to do something." Small laughs and smirks circled around the table, one even floating across Chibs face.

"Alright, where are the bodies?"

"The van."

"Okay, Happy, Juice. Get rid of 'em. Far from Charming, dump them in Arizona or Oregon is you have to." Happy and Juice both nodded their acknowledgement to Clay, who then turned back to Chibs.

"You keep an eye on Tig for awhile. Be his babysitter till the bodies are gone and he's got his head on straight." Chibs nodded and the gavel smacked the sound block, everyone shoved away from the table and went about their duties or to bed.

Chibs booted his cigarette, swinging a leg over his Harley and starting the engine, pulling on his helmet.

"You keep Tigger close, right?" He gave Gemma a nod. "I'm not joking. The last time something like this happened..." she blew out a breath, face solemn.

"I know Gem, I promise, I'll keep an eye on the wee devil." He gave her a wink and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. No booze, no shrooms, got it? I'll be over later." She pecked Chibs on the lips and moved out of the way as he backed the bike out. He gave her one last grin before speeding out the lot.

_**A/N: I thought I should have mentioned my works not beta'd so there's a bunch of grammar/spelling mistakes I am sure. point them out if you feel the need.**_

_**Reviews make me grin like an idiot- even mean ones.**_

_**Stay Frosty.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, never have and probably never will though I'd love to. All the characters and whatever else belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. The storyline is mine though. But I make no profit from this unless you want to count the shits and giggles I get from doing it.**

**_A/N: I like this chapter quite a bit, thought that maybe there were some parts that could be elaborated upon. Let me know if you are interested._  
**

**__Warnings:Freakish dreams...And usual SoA stuff.**

Chapter 6- Dreams, Knives, and Backhands

Tig rolled over in bed, the sheets tangling up his legs as he came nose to hair with man next to him. A man? Tig jumped back, hand hitting air and tumbling backwards off the mattress. Head smacking the floor and falling onto his side. "Shit."

A groan from above, the mattress moving with the movements as a man pop up over the side of the bed staring down at Tig, a goofy grin on his face. "Holy fuck that actually happened last night!?"

"Aye it did. And. It. Was. Amazing!" Chibs hearty laugh filled the room as Tig stared stunned, goose bumps running across his skin, vaguely aware of the fact that he was, indeed, naked.

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Haha nope. Sorry Tigger guess you gotta add a man to that list of things you've fucked." Tig glared at him.

"Fuck you." He dragged himself to his feet, sheets falling around his ankles.

"Yeh already did brother." Tig threw back a glare, if looks could kill.

"I'm getting a shower." He grumbled. Chibs watched Tig walk away, his hips swinging with a swagger only Tig possessed making his ass look as cute as ever. Chibs grinned, slipping through the bathroom door ready to join Tig in the shower. Tig stopped him short.

"Fuck no man! I want to shower alone!"

"Why? You seemed okay with sharing last night." Chibs gave a wink and Tig shuddered.

"Don't even. Don't EVEN!"

"Awwww come on. Is wittle Tiggy ashamed of his wittle man? Maybe not so big in the daywight?" Tig's mouth dropped. What the fuck? He had no clue how to even react to that.

"I...you...we...wait, what?" Chibs just laughed, this was much too rich for him.

"You don't remember anything do ya? Well...first you wanted to get drunk- of course. Then there was the chick in a bunny suit who turned out to be a guy and then the corvette and dump truck, and then," Chibs had to pause to laugh, "there was that alien guy selling the hand cuffs with the antennas you know? And then there was that HUGE Judy baby doll that you just had to have, and then-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Judy baby dolls? Are you kidding me there is no fucking way, abso-fucking-lutely NO way, there was ever a Judy doll!"

"Ah, ah, ah. Tiggy look here," Chibs wagged his finger in Tig's face before disappearing down the hall, leaving Tig to stumble out the shower after him, simultaneously wrapping a towel around his waist.

He found Chibs in the kitchen, and pulling out of the large full-size fridge none other than, one Judy baby doll. First came the hand, a chubby little plastic hand, then the arm, then the rest of it came tumbling out. A giant plastic, smooth doll, standing at least seven foot had just come out of a fridge.

"H-h-h-holy, f-f-f-fu-fu-fuck." Tig stuttered, fear welling up in his chest as he fell back on his ass, scurrying as far back and as fast as he could get, just as Chibs starting talking to the doll. He didn't get far though as his hand landed on something soft and squishy, glancing back he saw a hybrid creature, half-alien, half-bee; slime covered foot under Tig's hand.

He gulped. Then hands wrapped around his arms, the alien and a new arrival hoisting him up on his feet. He saw the thin fingers wrapped tight around his arm, painted nails adorning them. Reluctantly he turned his head coming face to face with the Mrs. Doubtfire.

"Sorry, he doesn't really remember last night." Chibs said to all assembled.

Then the doll cocked its head at Tig curiously and took a step towards Tig easily closing the gap between them. Tig's heart dropped to his stomach, his whole body stiffened, right now he really wished he had his gun. He tried to get away but the hold on his arms left him hopeless. The doll reached out a hand for Tig, chubby digits wiggling in want and Tig screamed...

A shrill cry filled his ears, echoing off the walls as his eyes snapped awake. He rolled off the chair and grabbed for the missing knife on the coffee table in one swift motion. He came up weaponless, staring straight at a sweaty Tig crouched and wild, knife clutched tight and angled at him. "WHERE THE FUCK IS THE DOLL?" Chibs was lost. "The doll where the fuck is it? Where? I'm gonna kill that damn thing, cut its little head off!"

"Tig what the hell are ya talking about?"

"No stay back! Where is that damn Judy doll!?"

"What the hell is going on here?"

Both their heads snapped around to see Gemma closing the front door, her face was questioning but somehow she wasn't surprised.

"Gem!?" Tig dropped the knife, straightening up. "Wait where did you come from? What about the doll? And the aliens? And Mrs. Doubtfire? And the, and the, what happened!?"

"I told you not to give him anything!" Gemma back-handed Chibs chest. He replied with a stiff 'ow'.

"I didn't! He just woke up! Screaming bout some damn doll!"

"God, shit, that was dream? Holy fuck. Good, good, Jesus Christ thank god, thank you Lord!"

"And now he's a preacher. You definitely gave him something." She shot Chibs a pointed look, smirk playing about her lips.

"I-...oh Tig." He shook his head. Walking away to the kitchen, throwing his hands up in surrender.

_**A/N: In reference to my note at the top I am referring to elaboration on the Tig's dream- let me know.**_

_**Reviews make me grin like an idiot- even mean ones**_

_**Stay Frosty.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Smiling Remembrance

Chibs couldn't help smiling. That was a strange night, it started out with death and killing and ended with a very entertaining story from Tig of the horror in his "nightmare."

He glanced over at the bed again, Tig laying there silently, barely breathing. His smile fell a little but it was still there. Tig looked peaceful here, even if he was in a lot of pain and looked so weak and small in this place; he still looked at peace.

With Tig, that was something, you rarely saw.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Birthdays, Scotch, and Loneliness

Tig wandered through the empty clubhouse aimlessly. He wanted to talk to Chibs, the two of them had become best friends; talking all the time. It'd been a week since they last talked, with Tig being on runs the whole week and Chibs staying behind. It was weird but he missed Chibs, missed their simple conversations where they talked about everything, the club, who slept with who, and even other things completely unrelated- passions, dreams, random thoughts and the like. He was pretty sure Chibs wasn't at the clubhouse though.

He might as well go to bed.

Drifting down the hallway, a little sadder then before, his attention was caught by a strange noise- a sniffle. He spun around taking quiet steps back toward a different dorm door.

He angled his head in, pressing his ear against the thin wood. Shaky breaths and sniffs came from the other side. He should turn around, walk away right now. This was Chibs dorm, Chibs was in here; whatever the hell was going on was none of his business.

But now he was totally eavesdropping and with this hanging over his head now there was no way he wouldn't bring it up- might as well get it over with.

Tentatively turning the knob, Tig slipped through the door before carefully closing it. At first glance, the dorm was empty. Nothing but a Scottish flag meeting an American one on the wall, with a bunch of posters featuring scantily dressed ladies, a few personal effects spread around but other than that- completely devoid of any person.

Upon hearing signs of distress, his head swiveled to the bed, where he could spot the very top of Chibs head. Shit, now he definitely had to do something.

Boots were silent as he padded across the carpeted floor, standing right next to the sitting Chibs who had his back against the bed and faced the wall, cigarette in one hand and a half empty bottle of Scotch in the other. Pictures were scattered around him, a few old black and white photos and a few in color- all of a special girl.

Tig sat down without hesitation next to Chibs, the Scot didn't even acknowledge him. And that was fine.

"Kerianne, right?" Tig asked quietly, eyes drifting over all the photos as he crossed his legs. Chibs nodded. "Birthday?" Chibs nodded again.

"Eighth."

"Damn." A silence ensued; even on this floor, you could hear a pin drop.

Neither said a word for the next few hours, just sat, staring at the wall. Chibs thinking of his daughter and yet another part of her life that he was missing, that was stolen from him. He was glad Tig was here, he could imagine how uncomfortable the other man must be but he was willing to stay. That was enough. He wasn't gonna bitch about his problems; look for a shoulder to cry on, but to have somewhere there helped. Cause now, words didn't complicate things, and there was no judgment. Just a feeling that he wasn't as alone as he thought.

Tig was thinking about everything from why the carpet was an old beige to why he was even here. He generally wasn't the caring type, or well he was but he never showed it- didn't really know how. Yet here he was, offering comfort in the form of a silent sentry. Chibs wasn't just another brother, he was a friend, he was...real. Had a complexity to him that confused the fuck out of Tig yet somehow mirrored himself. Chibs was different, he didn't judge and he was similar to Tig. Too similar almost.

Chibs polished off the Scotch in no time, the bottle slipping from his fingers in a silent fall. Tig looked at it longingly, he hadn't realized how tired he was, or how sober. Chibs head fell back against the bed and it was obvious he was out cold, Tig had the urge to poke the Scot with a stick- just cause.

Tig debated whether to leave or not. Technically Chibs was beyond consolable being unconscious...so what was he suppose to do? He never did get to sleep, and that had been his plan. But why waste the energy walking to his dorm? Might as well just sleep here. Floor or mattress, never made much difference to him.

So he pulled his knees in and rested his head on arms, letting his eyes slide close. Tig told himself he was here because he was too damn lazy to get up, but really it just didn't feel right leaving Chibs to wake up alone- That's why he had come in the first place right? So Chibs wasn't alone. Maybe this is what friends did. Tig never really had the opportunity to be 'friends' with anything, all he knew was the classic club stuff- pussy, booze, guns and drugs; simple.

Either way he was here, with Chibs, for one reason. But maybe if he told himself the opposite enough times it would be true.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: I feel kind of bad for not posting on this one in so long, so a double post is coming your way. Besides, I'm sure some of you haven't read the other stories I've written so maybe you can find some to tide you over nuntil the net chapter is posted._**

**Warnings: Uhh blood? Violence? There's some of the in this chapter. usual SoA stuff, maybe offensive language.**

**Useless/Pointless reviews will be devoured by my pet ball Oidhche.**

Chapter 9- Blinding Lights

"Fuck this is boring." Tig grumbled from the back of the pickup. He was sprawled in the bed, head hanging off the tailgate upside down, smoking a cigarette and wishing he had a beer.

"You complain about everything." Juice retorted, too tired to even put any meaning behind the words. The young Puerto Rican was sat against a tree, some electronic device in his hands- thumbs tapping away like lightning.

"Everything that's boring, yeah." Juice rolled his eyes. "Wanna suck my dick?" Juice's eyes snapped up to him, utter disgust in them with touches of amusement.

"Fuck no!"

"You sure? You did say fuck." Again Juice rolled his eyes.

Tig groaned, dropping the cigarette to the ground. This was the most boring thing he had done in a long time. Juice wasn't much of a talker when it came to Tig and Tig hated just sitting here with the dopey kid. He'd rather be hanging out with Chibs. At least then he could have some fun, some laughs.

"Ya doing alright there brother?" Tig let his eyes slide open to see Chibs, literally on top of him- squatting over him, his face right in Tig's, their noses almost touching.

"Shit, Chibs." "Sorry I wake yeh?" Chibs stood up and jumped off the tailgate, turning around just as Tig fell off and dragged himself to his feet, standing unsteadily. "Where's Juice?"

"I sent 'im home."

"What? Why you always want to be alone with me?" Tig decided it was better to sit, pulling himself back up on the tailgate, leaning against the side legs out in front of him. Chibs came and mirrored his position, opposite of him.

"Thought we could talk."

"What is this Chibs?"

"What do you mean?"

"This! Is it like friendship cause I got no fucking clue. And it ain't no club brotherhood, 'cause I don't treat the others like I treat you and they don't treat me the way you do. So what's the deal what are we doing?"

Chibs sighed, flicking his shades back over his eyes. "We're surviving we both needed someone and 'ere we are. It's been rough. I still ain't over Jimmy O. and I know yeh're not over that family murder thing, a couple days ago."

"God don't remind me." Tig sighed scrubbing a hand down his face as images of the battered and bloody kid coming back to him.

"Sorry." Chibs put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "So 'ow long do we got ta wait here?"

"Don't you know?" Chibs just gave him a blank stare. "We're supposed to watch that warehouse till Darby shows up. That essentially means forever." Tig stood and jumped off the truck, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"I'm going for a walk."

Chibs watched Tig walk away sadly; he shouldn't have mentioned that dead family. You wouldn't think something like dead bodies would get Tig so messed up, but this one did.

It wasn't even a few minutes until a van pulled up to the warehouse, 4 men dressed in black and carry some filed out and into the building. "Shite" Chibs breathed.

Jumping off the truck and heading down the hill toward the fence for a better look, pulling his prepay out and dialing Tig. Minutes later they were both outside the warehouse, watching the four men through a small crack in the window. The mysterious characters had immediately gone to the lowest floors.

"Think they're Darby's guys?"

"Aye can't see any ink or skin but who else would be hitting us at this time? Darby's the only one we gave the fake address too."

"He's probably looking for the guns, snag a few before burning the place down." Chibs nodded his head, Tig could see the gears were turning in his head as he came up with a plan.

"Wanna call Clay?"

"Nah, I think we can handle this."

"Yeh sure?" Tig didn't answer so Chibs took that as a yes. "Right, so I'll circle round front and ya slip through this window 'ere? Looks like ya got plenty area to work with, if yeh're quiet enough, they won't 'ear a thing."

Tig nodded and Chibs rose to a crouch, "30 seconds?" Another nod and then he was rounding the corner to the front doors. He was about to push them open when lights flicked on temporarily blinding him. He was caught.

_**Hope you enjoyed, again- double post, so read on. **_

_**Reviews are much loved and neeeded- seriously, need some praise or critiques or something guys. For your information- always taking requs for just out anthing I am familiar with- SoA reeatednd non. You are welcome to ask.**_

_**Stay Frosty.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Alright . so here's the second part. By the way, this has no reflection on what I think about Shaq or Steve- just saying.**_

**Warnings: Just the same as before.**

**Pointless/Useless reviews...ah, you know what I mean.**

**Happy reading.**

Chapter 10- Shaquille O'Neil and Steve Carrel

Tig pressed himself flat against the boxes, gun held down as he peered around the corner at Darby's guys. Where the fuck was Chibs? He sent a wary look towards the front door but saw no sign of the Scot.

He flattened himself again as footsteps started to echo. They were moving around, checking the place out. Tig bit his tongue to keep himself from cursing aloud, copper tainting the inside of his mouth.

Shit, if Chibs wasn't here that meant he got caught, that there were more than just these four. But nobody was in the van! He was sure of that, but now...damn something was wrong. But he wasn't so sure he could take four guys at once. In a fist fight, definitely. A knife fight? Probably. A gunfight? He wasn't so sure. He could probably take two of them down, but a third might get him. And even if he didn't, the sound of shots might threaten Chibs' life if he was still alive and then Tig wouldn't be able to contend with whomever else there was. This was so not good.

He heard the footsteps get closer, felt them. Adrenaline pumping through his veins, he could feel his trigger finger itch, a small voice in his head telling him to shoot everyone, to just blow their brains out. He took a deep breath; this was not a time to go off the leash.

Tig swung out at the shadow in front of him, the butt of his gun connecting with the guy's temple. Delivering a swift kick to the thug's skull once he hit the pavement; perfect, a silent kill-_ one down, three to go. _

He strained his ears to hear the footsteps of the other thugs, zeroing in on one, he moved along the shadows like a hunter stalking his prey. He stood in a dark corner, waiting, blue eyes glinting in the dark, as the next target drew closer. In seconds Tig had the guy at his feet, neck broke and pistol in his pants. _Two down, now where the fuck were the rest of these guys? _

It was like a shockwave down his spine, and he more felt the crack of his skull then heard it as he hit the concrete hard. Seeing stars he staggered to his feet, taking a wild, poor swing towards whoever hit him. He felt an arm slam against his forearm, punch blocked, and then a blow to his gut that left him doubled over gasping for air.

Tig was dragged up by his hair coming face to face with his attacker, and much to Tig's annoyance he was forced to look up at this guy. "Who the fuck are you? Shaq? Damn, somebody must put steroids in your milk." Another crack felt as head snapped to the side and he went flying back, crashing into the floor. Tig couldn't stop the bloody grin that spread across his face when the Aryan prick looked down at him with utter hate. "Guess I made ya mad?" Stupid question yeah, the reaction however, as painful as it is, just adds to Tig's amusement; his laughter echoing off across the warehouse despite the burning in his stomach from the kick.

"What the hell? This the little fuck taking out our guys?" Through squinted eyes, Tig could see another Aryan by Shaq's side. This guy looked like some sorta accountant or something, Aryan tats, black rimmed glasses and a turtle neck. _Who the fuck wears turtle necks?_ He looked like some sorta Steve Carrel character rather than a racist drug dealer.

"I found only him; Mike and Lee are out cold already." Shaq responded quietly, his eyes searching the dark for more intruders.

"What!? No way he took out two of our guys!" Turtleneck bent down in front of Tig's lying form, poking Tig's face to see if he was alive. Turtleneck snapped his hand back when Tig almost ate his finger. "Holy shit he bit me!"" Tig rolled his eyes as the whiny bastard cradled his bleeding finger, he barely nipped the guy.

"You should stay away from him then." Shaq rolled his eyes, nudging Tig with his foot. "Up."

Tig dragged himself to his feet, all the pains were becoming dull aches and the blood was already drying on his face. His mind was racing on a plan of action. Turtleneck wouldn't be a problem, but Shaq that was a different story.

"Where's your friend?"

"I'm alone." Shaq obviously didn't believe him as he grabbed Tig by his shirt and pushed his face against Tig's.

"Quit lying bitch, there's no way you could've taken out two guys by yourself; you're a skinny piece of shit."

"Hey, Rick I know him, he's-" Shaq or Rick rather, turned towards Turtleneck, silencing him with a mere glare. The turtle crawling back into his shell.

"I think you should listen to your friend maybe he has something important to say." Rick turned those daggers back in Tig, snorting in some form of laughter.

"Maybe you should shut up."

"Rick seriously, that's _him_." Turtleneck was seriously going to get his ass kicked.

"Who?" This was really a question he didn't mean, it was suppose to give Turtleneck the idea that Rick didn't give one fuck about what he was saying, Turtleneck was an idiot.

"It's Tig. The crazy one. The one they say eats people!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I do not eat people..." Tig said a thin smile on his lips. So this is the kinda rumors that get spread around. "Most of the time, humans are extremely chewy and I don't always have a toothpick so..."

It took everything Tig had not to burst out laughing at the look on Turtlenecks face.

"Shut up! You- Go get John."

"Wait, but Rick-"

"Go!" Turtleneck gave up and disappeared in the dark, leaving Rick and Tig alone. "Alright Shaquille, how we doing this?" Tig asked as Rick let go of his shirt and shoved him back.

"You gonna tell me about your friend?"

"Told you I came alone."

"Figures." Rick turned his back, giving what Tig thought was some leverage. But before Tig even took two strides, the Aryan gorilla turned around, 9mm pistol in hand and pulled the trigger twice.

_**A/N: Some feedback please? Anyway I've got another story or two going up today, maybe you'll check those out.**_

_**And next week on Coma, Tig is dead and Chibs is hysterical...**_

_**Not really.**_

_**Reviews are much appreciated.**_

_**Stay Frosty.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I apologize this took so bloody long too post- totally my fault. **_

**Warnings: Just the same as before.**

**Pointless/Useless reviews...ah, you know what I mean.**

Chapter 11: Scottish, fucking SCOTT-ISH!

Chibs woke with a groan, wanting desperately to move his arms but couldn't find the strength. He felt cold and sweaty, and after laying there for a few moments, his surroundings coming into focus, he realized it was probably best he didn't have the strength to move his arms, seeing as they were tied behind his back.

"Shite." All of it was coming back to him now, trying to slip into the warehouse, being a deer in headlights, and getting shot. That would explain why he felt light-headed, extreme blood loss; he could feel the wetness seep into his clothes, warm against his pale skin. The medical training kicked in and he was relieved to find it was a through and through, another inch over and it wouldn't have hit him at all- nothing.

But if he was here, where was Tig?

Another groan as he worked to sit up, a new layer of sweat slicking his skin in the effort. He was in the back of a van, alone, no one in the front either. Then he heard voices outside and wondered if it was too late to play dead.

"He wants us in there." One weasely voice was saying.

"But there's a bloody guy in the van. We suppose to leave him? Won't that just piss Rick off?"

"I dunno. I hope not"

"But it's Rick he's fucking insane, he could crush us." "He can't do that, not without Darby's permission...I think. It doesn't matter he's caught the other intruder anyway, might as well reunite these two before Rick kills them."

Oh, fuck! Tig was caught too, now he was definitely screwed. Jesus he may be shot, but from the sounds of this Rick guy, if Tig went and mouthed off he was probably in worse shape than Chibs.

Chibs squinted at the sudden brightness as moonlight poured in through the open doors. "Good you're awake. Move it." Chibs did his best to move but ended up being dragged out of the van by the tall bald Aryan with a gun for moving to slow. Patience was not a virtue to these guys apparently.

"Oy! I'm sorry if I am not moving fast enough but yeh just went and shot me so ya can't expect too much boy."

"Just shut up and walk, little Irish prick." The barrel of the gun pushed into his back making him stumble forward, and despite the blood gushing from his side, Chibs couldn't help but whip around and glare at the Aryan bastards.

"I am not fucking Irish you little fuck. Just like you're not a colored business man." That earned him a gun to the face, but Chibs didn't care, he just spat the blood at the white supremacy freak. He wasn't Irish, didn't even sound like it. It was unbelievable how much people made that damn mistake, and took a helluva not to go off on them for it. But these guys, he had no problem cussing out.

That might not be the best idea though, if Tig was still alive his temper tantrum could get them both killed. He had to reign in the anger, for now.

The group was silent as they made their way through the warehouse. Approaching a lone figure standing over a prone one with a gun, one most certainly dead. Chibs felt his heart stop, and breath hitch in his throat, he even stopped walking until he was prodded with the pistol again. But the feeling of dread had hit him hard at such a sight, what if it was Tig on the ground? Tig dead? He couldn't tell from this distance, and the moonlight wasn't shining in the right area. He wasn't sure what hurt him more the actual possibility of the Sergeant at Arms being dead or the suspense in waiting find out.

Stepping within 3 feet, the lone figure swung around, and gun in a blood dripping hand. And to Chibs immense relief, he knew it was Tig by the rings and leather bracelet adorning his outstretched arm.

"Drop the gun pal, I am not in the mood." The two thugs were stunned, frozen to the spot. The white of their eyes taking up their whole face as they stared at their fallen friend. Chibs watched quite shocked himself, he could see the how beaten Tig was. How his hands slightly shook, how the gun lowered a fraction, how his eyes were threatening to close. This Rick guy was one tough S.O.B to do that to Tig.

Chibs didn't want to take the chance that Tig might miss, or to tell the truth he didn't want to see Tig kill anyone. So he jabbed his elbow into the gut behind him, hands reaching out for the loosely held gun, catching the metal and swinging around and putting two bullets in the guy's head. He turned on the weasely one, finger itching to pull the trigger. But he decided against it.

"Tell Darby yeh're boys 'ere turned on each other. Killed each other, while you hid in the corner like a coward."

"You're...you're not gonna kill me?"

"A pussy like ya? Nay, yeh ain't even worth ta bullet. Tell Darby whatever yeh want. As long as it doesn't include me and my brother 'ere. Anything else and I'll let Tiggy here 'ave 'is way with ya." He could feel the grin on Tig's face though he didn't see him. It made Chibs grin himself. The fear etched in the face of the weasely bastard made it even more enjoyable.

"Leave. Yeh can get your boys later."


End file.
